


GhostMates

by Deescent, FannGurl_Weirdo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Mark Tuan, Barista Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Bisexual Jackson Wang, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Cute Choi Youngjae, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Jackson's an underground rapper, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom are Best Friends, M/M, Murder Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Choi Youngjae, Slow Burn, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Waiter Kim Yugyeom, ghost bambam, hooo, ig?, kinda unrelated but its okay, make it a tag, oh boy lets start, why is that not a tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deescent/pseuds/Deescent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannGurl_Weirdo/pseuds/FannGurl_Weirdo
Summary: All of them were new to this place and new to this apartment. When they moved into Apartment 34, they never in the slightest expected anything out of the ordinary to happen.That was, until a lone ghost named BamBam showed up out of the blue, suddenly requesting the help of the unsuspecting group of six.*A Got7 fanfic by Rae Weirdo and Deescent. Enjoy the slow updates*
Relationships: BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1. The Stranger

You know, they had only moved in three days ago and they all seem to see _him_ more than they see each other. And they _live_ together.

Jinyoung was in the lobby of their spacy, fancy new apartment building, waiting for both a package that was resent from their old place to here because _someone_ (Jackson) didn't change their addresses and Youngjae because it was currently seven PM, during the end of the fall season and Youngjae hadn't gotten back yet and _lo and behold_ he was elected to wait for him or go get his ass. Youngjae was the more innocent one of the group, excluding that one time Jinyoung walked in on him dragging anal beads out of his ass. It was a little more scarring than he had thought it would be, but you know, to each their own. 

Youngjae had almost been wrapped up into cults, almost followed people home if they said they had something to show him, and he was really only still alive because of Yugyeom and his constant counts of who was still in the group. More often than not would Youngjae get so nervous whilst talking to a stranger, he did not even know how to say the simple word "no". 

He was pretty fucking lucky he had the five of them. 

The _tick, tick, tick_ of the large manual clock was so deafening and overwhelming. Jinyoung checked his phone almost ten times in the last five minutes, hoping that maybe time was just being dumb and it was only seven-thirty and not going onto eight. 

At this point, Jinyoung already got his package. It was sitting in the seat next to him, a _very_ precious item only to be used and seen by him. It was almost fifteen minutes ago did he get it, and by then he was expecting Youngjae to waltz in. He usually studied a bit late into the night, staying in the campus' library until it was closing. Or he would get take-out for the group, especially since it's Friday and they all are equally drained from the week. 

Jinyoung’s leg bounced, rubbing his hands together impatiently. He decided that if he didn’t come in at least eight-fifteen then he would go out to find him. He has called Youngjae about eight times in the past ten minutes. 

A little shuffling startled Jinyoung suddenly and he looked over to see the man still standing there.

The man stood there, looking outside. Jinyoung (and, actually, none of the others either) has never talked to the man, despite walking into him several times in the halls and lobby. Sometimes he’d be in the mailroom, staring at one of the boxes, that said _Apartment 34_ which was the apartment they had just moved into days prior. Or he’d be walking up and down the hallways, always glancing at their apartment door for a little longer than necessary, looking as if he had left something important inside or had business with some boys in the group. 

He never looked different -- he constantly had his hair dyed a vibrant purple, his attire was the same tight light blue jeans with an opened black button-down with a white tee inside, and a pair of loafers. It was quite an odd combination but who was he to judge? They all thought that the man was probably homeless and was allowed to stay inside most times and how could Jinyoung argue against that? It wasn't like he was messing with them. He would peacefully walk around and not make eye contact in the slightest. 

That may be why Youngjae was out still -- he had brought him up a few times since moving in. He talked about bringing the man some carry out or something. 

A fucking kind soul.

Jinyoung stood, grabbing his package and making his way out of the door. Maybe Youngjae was really at the cheap carryout place down the street and they were just taking a while in making his food. Yeah, maybe. 

Five minutes later, Youngjae entered the building of the apartments, jiggling his wet phone in desperation. It was a short thunderstorm an hour before and Youngjae had been caught in it, and he had fallen in the pouring rain. His phone had taken the fall, however, resulting in a single handsome crack going straight vertically through the screen. Also, the phone had landed in a small puddle of water and Youngjae had been a bit too late in getting it back out. His phone had been turned off ever since, and maybe also because his battery had been on 5% and that had really been the kicker to the engine. 

He just knew that the others were calling his phone dozens of times a minute, and he had made sure to rush home. And once the short storm cleared, he went and got a box of donuts. 

The lobby was cleared and Youngjae stuttered into the warm building. He sighed, rubbing his arms after being in the crisp fall weather, exhaling a shuddering breath. He looked around the lobby, fully aware that Jinyoung had been waiting for him. He went around the lobby, looking around in the mailroom as well to check to see if he was still there. 

Would he have left to find him?

He saw the stranger, the most-likely homeless man that had been staying around quite often looking out of the window. Maybe he saw Jinyoung leave? Could he even ask this? He never actually talked to the man before -- none of them did really.

“Ex-Excuse me?”

The man didn’t turn towards Youngjae in the slightest, still looking out the window.

“Excuse me?”

Nothing. 

“I was wondering if you maybe saw my friend. He was waiting for me and he might’ve left out to look for me. Did you see him?”

Nothing. 

“O-Okay I guess that you don’t want to be disturbed…” Youngjae said, bowing slightly to the man before turning to make his way upstairs. Maybe the boys could call Jinyoung to tell him to come home? 

Maybe he would even enjoy the donuts Youngjae brought, and take it as a peace offering so he wouldn't end up in a grave six feet under.

“ _Apartment 34.”_

“Huh?”

“You’re in Apartment 34."

Youngjae straightened out, nodding his head even if the man was looking away from him. 

"Since you live in Apartment 34, you have to help me."


	2. Chapter 2. Alive

"H-Help you?" Youngjae repeated, staring confusedly at the strange man.

Instead of receiving an answer, Youngjae just got a blank stare in return. A chill ran up his spine while staring into those cold brown eyes. He'd always thought that the stranger looked friendly, or at least a tiny bit approachable. Yet in that moment, Youngjae didn't want to spend another minute in the same vicinity as him.

He swallowed hard, stumbling a few steps backwards. "U-Um, nevermind… I gotta go, sorry…"

Youngjae rushed away, momentarily forgetting about Jinyoung's whereabouts as he was quick to run up the stairwell to his shared apartment. He made the mistake of looking back, his eyes again meeting those unsettlingly dark ones that had him running even faster to his room. The strange man posed no threat, yet Youngjae couldn’t stand being near him. He hadn’t noticed himself shivering until he reached the apartment, running into the toasty warmth of the room. His four other roommates were gathered around the dinner table having prepared a meal and just about to eat when he stumbled in, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it as if someone were after him.

The four other people in the room stared blankly at him, quiet settling between them for just a brief moment before someone finally spoke up.

“Oh. Donuts.” Yugyeom said, his eyes glued to the damp box of glazed goodness.

Jaebum slapped Yugyeom on the arm, the younger whining in annoyance. “Why are the donuts the first thing you notice?” He then directed his attention to Youngjae who’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head. “And what happened to you?”

Youngjae stood pressed against the door, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. His hair stood on end, goosebumps coating his entire body. He didn’t know why he was so freaked out by the man he’s seen quite a few times over the past few days, but there was just something… off about him.

“Bro you look like you saw a ghost, what happened?” Jackson asked, curious of what Youngjae got spooked by this time.

“Probably just heard a rat or saw a roach running across the floor. He's damn near afraid of everything.” Mark chimed in, not caring much about Youngjae’s seemingly terrifying encounter.

“And wait… where's Jinyoung? Wasn’t he waiting for you?” Jaebum asked, his brows furrowing together as he realized that one missing person showed up and the other had disappeared.

“I… talked to him…” Youngjae mumbled, his wide eyes looking amongst everyone in the room.

“To who? To Jinyoung? Then where is he?” Jaebum asked again, not understanding why Youngjae was back and Jinyoung wasn’t at such a late hour.

“No. Him.” Youngjae stated, emphasizing the pronoun as if that would make it more clear.

“Who? If not Jinyoung then who else?” Mark asked.

Youngjae shook his head, approaching the dining table. “Him. The g-guy. Purple hair guy. Him. I actually talked to him. It was… scary…”

A sudden roar of laughter filled the room, the familiar shriek coming from Jackson. “Scary? That guy? He’s not scary whatsoever, just some dude walking around being weird.”

“No Jackson you don’t understand.” Youngjae protested, firmly standing by the weird energy he felt when speaking to the strange man. “He’s… just… scary. I got the chills just standing near him. Something about him isn’t right…”

“It's just your nerves speaking. You were out late and are paranoid now or something. Relax.” Yugyeom said while walking over to Youngjae, taking the box of donuts from the other to indulge himself in the sweets.

Youngjae just couldn’t shake the feeling he had, knowing that for a fact this wasn’t just one of his random moments of fear. “No, guys seriously. He’s strange and weird and scary and he needed help with something, I don’t know what, but he was-“

“Handsome?” A voice interrupted. A scarily familiar voice, that had uttered the words “Apartment 34” as if chanting a sacred ritual just minutes before Youngjae bolted to his room.

Jaebum, Jackson, Yugyeom and Mark’s attention was directed to something behind Youngjae, their faces turning as white as snow and eyes nearly popping out of their skulls. Youngjae shuddered as he felt the rooms temperature drop impossibly fast, his body trembling as he slowly turned his body the opposite direction.

Rising from the floor was him. The mystery man. He was coming through the floor. His body was just… somehow coming out of the hard wooden floor. He was a bit see through, actually. Like if you squint hard, you could see what’s behind him while looking through his chest. It was unsettling, to say the least.

The man took a short look around once his flashy semi-transparent shoes fully hit the floor, his eyes skimming the room with a hint of fondness in them. His cold stare then settled back on Youngjae, nearly making the terrified boy’s heart stop.

“What the hell?” Mark mumbled, his lips quivering in fear and face twisted with confusion as he gazed at the purple haired man that rose through the floor and now stood just before them in their apartment.

The man stared back, his arms folded over his chest as he looked amongst the five guys. “Thanks for the compliment… hmph. Sort of a shame this apartment is now occupied by you lot.”

No one could even answer back. No one had the courage to. They were all still processing the fact that a whole man who had risen from their solid wooden floor was standing right in front of their dining room table. How does one even respond to that?

Before anyone could even think about responding though, the front door suddenly burst open, with everyone’s attention now focused on the fuming man stomping in. Jinyoung, soaking wet and nearly steaming with anger, marched right past the man and up to Youngjae, his gaze focused on the younger like a bull focused on a red flag. He grabbed Youngjae by the collar of his shirt, tugging him close.

“You. Where the hell were you? I was out in the fucking rain looking for your dumb ass, and yet you’re here, cozy and warm while I’m drenched and cold!” he yelled, his piercing eyes glaring into Youngjae's wide frightened ones. 

Though Youngjae's focus wasn't exactly on Jinyoung, he was still focused on the strange guy standing in the middle of their apartment. 

“J-Jinyoung…” Youngjae mumbled, trying to get the elder to focus his attention on the more important situation.

Jinyoung, seething with rage, had no intention of listening. “Shut the fuck up, I don’t care what your excuse is now! You’re fucking insane to think that I-"

“Jinyoung.” Jaebum called firmly, finally catching his attention.

“What?” Jinyoung asked, annoyed that his scolding was getting interrupted.

Jackson lifted his finger, pointing it at the person that Jinyoung had passed by when rushing into the room. Jinyoung's gaze followed Jackson's finger to the man behind him, his expression indifferent to his presence.

Though Jinyoung recognized him, having seen the purple haired man earlier before going out to search for Youngjae. “Oh you. I’ve seen you around quite a few times. Who are you? What apartment do you live in?”

The man cocked his head to the side as if the answer should be obvious. He took another long look around the apartment, sighing as he turned back to face the 6 roommates. “I’m BamBam, and I lived here. Well, when I was alive.”

Jinyoung fell quiet, his brows furrowing at the odd statement. The others were silent as well, their jaws nearly hitting the floor in disbelief and even more confusion at what they just heard.

Alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by the beloved Deescent❤️❤️


	3. Chapter 3. Shit Down to Business

Yugyeom’s donut fell out of his hand, his shock resonating in the walls. He trailed the sweet, mourning its death.

Jinyoung loosened his grip on Youngjae’s shirt, who was paraylzed in his spot. Jinyoung was surprised he hadn’t passed out yet. 

BamBam smiled, sighing. He walked around the apartment, picking up loose trinkets that the boys hadn’t bothered to put away yet. “Y’know, I couldn’t talk to you at all until you talked to me. Something about a curse or something, I really have no idea. Couldn’t enter the apartment, talk to you, really boring and lonely, you know?" He turned towards the boys, tilting his head with his question. His eyes focused on Jaebum. "You. I've seen you a lot in the past few days. You're always out and about. Why didn't you talk to me?" 

Jaebum stuttered, ears reddening. 

Bambam waved his hand, dismissing the man, going back to walking around. "Doesn't matter anymore, does it? Love what you've done with the place, for what it's worth." He picked up a picture frame (the picture with Jackson's parents), scanning the picture. He pointed to Jackson, smiling brightly. "Aren't these your parents? Ah, I wonder if my mom even know I'm dead. She's all the way in Thailand, so I doubt it. How long has it been?" 

"Thailand? You're from Thailand?" Yugyeom asked, mostly to himself, but the ghost smiled at him, the frame phasing through his hands at the lack of concentration. He didn't ponder on it though, as he wandered over to the group and sit right in a table in front of Yugyeom. 

Ah, Yugyeom thought, body freezing as he peered at the jolly ghost. That's why the hyungs say watch your mouth…

"Yeah, you know it?" 

Yugyeom glanced at Jackson, who appeared to be even more at a loss than he was. “Uhm, yes.” He said, mustering his courage in an overbearing gulp. “It-it is a country, and I learned about Asian countries when I was a kid.. so, yeah.” In all honesty, he was only surprised because Thailand was so far. It probably just a few hour flight, probably less than five hours, but to Yugyeom everything was so far. Yeah, when he was a kid he’s lived in a couple different places like Saudi Arabia and stuff, but traveling now? Just the idea of it could go to hell. 

“Hmm.” BamBam said, nodding his head. “That makes sense, I guess, Yugyeom.”

“H-How-?”

“What? Did you think ghosts couldn’t hear? You all yell so often and run around so much that it was just a matter of matching a name to a face.” Bambam stood, stretching. “So are you guys going to show me around or--?”

It was silent, and Yugyeom realized when the others stared at him that he was the elected communicator. He screamed internally, making a mental note to actually kill them all.

“Show you around?”

“I mean, yeah. We’re kinda connected now.” He dusted the invisible particle from his battered pants and he walked to the kitchen, picking up Jinyoung’s self-picked coffee mug and Jinyoung almost lunged for him, ghost or not. “I’m like the ghost haunting Apartment 34.” 

Jaebum laughed out of nowhere, pointing at Bambam. “Come on guys, this has to be one of Yugyeom and Jackson’s pranks. I didn’t know you two had a projector. And had money to pay someone.”

Jackson widened his eyes, pointing his finger at himself at the accusation. “M-me? Look, Jaebum-hyung, I know that Yugyeom and I do some shit, but this wasn’t us. How the fuck would we be able to do this? He-he went through the table!” 

“Yeah, a projection can too.”

“Explain how he picked stuff up, then!” Yugyeom joined in, chest burning at being accused of such a thing. Like, Jackson and his pranks were kinda top-tier, but this was next level. There was no way in hell they could do something like this.

Not to mention, whenever the ghost -- man? Ghost-man? Man-ghost? Whenever Bambam would come near, he'd get an involuntary shiver down his spine. 

"I-I…" 

"Yeah, think about that." 

“Look!” Jaebum yelled, startling everyone in the room, including Bambam who jumped up in surprise. “This can’t be a real ghost, I mean they don’t exist--”

Bambam’s eyes narrowed, his feet moving before he could stop himself and suddenly he was throwing himself through Jaebum, who’s whole body shuddered in reaction. Jaebum looked behind him, almost curling into himself in fright.

“You’re a mean, loud one, aren’t you?” Bambam sneered, scoffing at Jaebum. “Did that feel like a projection? I think not!” He smiled proudly, head tilted up in his self-proclaimed victory.

Jaebum almost fell in his moment of fear.

“You’re a real fucking ghost.” 

“As I’ve said the entire time.” Bambam turned to the rest of the group, nodding to himself. “Okay boys,” he said. “Time to get this shit down to business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One written by Rae~ ahhhh im so tired ㅠㅠ
> 
> Rae OUT


End file.
